Way Back Into Love
by Kykaihun
Summary: "Ternyata keputusanku untuk ikut mereka Canada tidak salah. Aku harap dengan begini aku bisa melupakanmu, Kai. Good bye Korea, Good bye My Love and Good bye Memories. Aku harap kau dan Kyungsoo bahagia Kai." (KaiHunlDRABLE)


Tittle : WAY BACK INTO LOVE

Cast : OH SEHUN & KIM JONGIN

Warning : GS! , TYPO'S, OOC , etc

Summary : _"Ternyata keputusanku untuk ikut mereka Canada tidak salah. Aku harap dengan begini aku bisa melupakanmu, Kai. Good bye Korea, Good bye My Love and Good bye Memories. Aku harap kau dan Kyungsoo bahagia Kai."_

.

ONESHOT

.

Seorang gadis bersurai dark brown tengah terduduk sendirian di sebuah bangku yang terletak di bawah pohon maple, matanya sesekali melirik gelisah jam yang melingkar di tangan kanannya.

"SEHUNIE.." gadis itu menoleh ketika mendengar seseorang berteriak kencang memanggil namanya.

"Dasar Kai bodoh." Sehun merutuki seorang lelaki berkulit tan bernama Kim Jongin atau sering dipanggil Kai, tengah berlari menghampirinya dengan cengiran yang menurut Sehun terlihat idiot.

"Sehunie, ada apa? Kenapa pagi-pagi sekali kau mengajakku bertemu di taman yang dingin ini." Gerutu Kai seraya menggosok-gosok hidungnya.

"Ada yang ingin aku katakan padamu." Ujar Sehun dengan senyuman manis yang mengembang di wajah cantiknya.

"Waah.. kebetulan sekali, aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu." Kai berkata seraya mengacak-acak rambut panjang Sehun.

"YA! Kau ini, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Sehun penasaran.

"Kau juga, apa yang ingin kau katakan?" bukannya menjawab Kai malah balik bertanya, membuat Sehun geram sendiri.

"Kau dulu!" perintah Sehun tegas.

"Kau dulu saja!" Kai balik memerintah.

"Ayolah Kai, sekarang atau aku tidak akan mengatakannya padamu." Ancam Sehun dengan memicingkan matanya.

"Baiklah." Akhirnya Kai mengalah juga setelah menerima ancaman dari Sehun. Sehun terlihat antusias untuk mendengarkan apa yang akan dikatakan oleh Kai. Kedua sudut bibirnya terangkat, membentuk sebuah senyuman manis.

"Aku dan Kyungsoo berpacaran." Kai berseru dengan senyuman lebar di wajah tampannya. Kai sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Sehun, senyuman Sehun memudar, raut wajahnya menampilkan sebuah kesedihan dan kekecewaan tetapi secepat kilat Sehun segera merubah raut wajahnya menjadi ceria, seolah tak terjadi apa-apa.

"Wooahh.. Selamat Kai! Aku turut bahagia, semoga hubungan kalian selalu dilinddungi oleh Tuhan." Sehun mengatakannya dengan raut wajah gembira, walaupun sebenarnya hati dan perasaanya hancur.

"Iya Hun, lalu apa yang ingin kau katakan?" tanya Kai.

"Bukan hal yang penting." Jawab Sehun datar.

"Ayolah, katakan! Katakan!" paksa Kai seraya menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Sehun manja.

"Aku dan keluargaku akan pindah ke Canada." Kai terkejut mendengar perkataannya.

"Kapan kau akan berangkat?" tanya Kai dengan nada datar.

"Hari ini, setelah dari taman ini aku akan segera ke airport." Jawab Sehun tak kalah datarnya dengan Kai.

"Tapi untuk apa kau pergi kesana?" tanya Kai.

"_Grandma _ sakit, dan ia ingin aku, Luhan _Oppa, Mommy _dan_ Daddy_ tinggal di Canada bersamanya." Sehun menjawab tanpa berani menatap wajah Kai. Sehun mendongakkan wajahnya menatap langit yang cerah.

"Apa kau akan kembali ke Korea?"

"Entahlah, aku tidak tau. Sudah saatnya aku pergi Kai. Selamat tinggal." Sehun beranjak dari duduknya dan berjalan menjauhi Kai tanpa menatap kearah Kai lagi, Sehun mengusap air matanya yang mengalir secara perlahan. Sedangkan Kai hanya mampu memandangi punggung Sehun yang semakin menjauh, air matanya tak dapat lagi ditahan. Kai menangis sendirian di taman, tanpa bisa menahan kepergian Sehun.

"_Ternyata keputusanku untuk ikut mereka Canada tidak salah. Aku harap dengan begini aku bisa melupakanmu, Kai. Good bye Korea, Good bye My Love and Good bye Memories. Aku harap kau dan Kyungsoo bahagia Kai."_ Batin Sehun di iringi isakan yang terus keluar dari bibir tipisnya. Sehun berjalan dengan tatapan kosong dan berlalu dari taman dengan menggunakan mobil mewah menuju airport. Sehun mengeluarkan _smartphone_-nya dan mengirimkan sesuatu pada Kai untuk yang terakhir kalinya, karena setelah ini dia akan melupakan semuanya yang berhubungan dengan Kai dan ia tidak akan membiarkan Kai menghubunginya.

.

.

.

6 tahun kemudian.

Kai berjalan dengan santai menyusuri jalanan Canada dengan berjalan kaki, kini sosok Kai yang manja telah berubah menjadi sosok Kai yang dingin setelah seseorang yang sangat dicintainya pergi meninggalkannya, ia baru menyadarinya setelah orang itu pergi. Ia menghentikan langkahnya saat telinganya mendengar suara ramai-ramai dari arah yang berlawanan dengannya, ia melepas kaca mata hitamnya. Disana, ia melihat seorang wanita bersurai platina dengan masker yang menutupi wajahnya tengah berlari sambil menenteng high heels. Di belakangnya, segerombolan remaja tengah mengejarnya. Kai terkekeh melihat wanita itu yang sepertinya kelelahan, wanita itu berkulit putih pucat, tubuhnya tinggi, matanya sipit dan tajam, bulu matanya lentik, dan rambut panjang lurusnya yang terurai berkibar tertiup angin. Wanita itu melepas masker hitamnya dan membuang dengan sembarangan benda itu. Kai membelalakan matanya ketika wanita itu membuka maskernya, ternyata yang dilihatnya adalah Oh Sehun, orang yang sangat dicintai dan dirindukannya selama ini. Ia menggunakan kacamatanya kembali dan memasang masker lalu berlari menghampiri Sehun dan menggedongnya. Kai tak memperdulikan Sehun yang berontak, ia malah semakin mempercepat larinya. Kai menghentikan larinya dan menyembunyikan dirinya dan Sehun dibalik tumpukan kardus yang terletak di sebuah gang sempit yang lumayan gelap. Setelah orang-orang yang mengejar Sehun pergi, Sehun segera menhempaskan tangan seorang pemuda yang menurutnya misterius dari pinggangnya dengan kasar.

"HEY! _WHO ARE YOU_?" bentak Sehun. Kai melepas maskernya dan tersenyum ah tidak tapi menyeringai.

"Kim Jongin?"

"Ternyata kau belum melupakanku ya? Bagaimana kabarmu Sehunie sayang?"

.

.

.

FLASHBACK

Kai terdiam, ia membayangkan saat-saat kebersamaannya dengan Sehun dan kembali menangis. Kai merasakan _smartphone_ yang berada di saku bajunya bergetar, ia membuka sebuah pesan suara yang dikirimkan oleh Sehun.

"_Kim Jongin, sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi yang ingin kukatakan tadi, tapi aku terlalu takut untuk mengatakannya. Aku akan mengatakannya sekarang lewat pesan suara ini, maafkan aku yang tak memiliki keberanian untuk mengatakannya secara langsung. Tapi sebelum aku pergi meninggalkan Korea dan melupakan segala hal tentangmu aku ingin mengatakannya agar tidak menyesal. Maafkan aku sahabatku, maafkan aku yang meninggalkanmu. Saranghae. Aku mencintaimu bukan sebagai seorang sahabat. Tapi, aku mencintaimu sebagai seorang pria. Mungkin kita memang tidak berjodoh, jadi kuputuskan untuk melupakanmu, aku sudah tidak bisa menahan rasa sakit ini lagi. Terimakasih untuk segalanya selama ini, semoga kau dan Kyungsoo bahagia. Selamat tinggal. Saranghae Kim Jongin."_

Setelah pesan suara itu berakhir, terdengarlah suara isakan dari bibir Kai. Inilah pertama kalinya, ia menangis terisak. Kai merasakan hatinya berdenyut sakit, ia merasa kosong, dan ia merasa bodoh karena tidak menyadari perasaan Sehun selama ini, bahkan tanpa sadar ia sudah sering sekali melukai hati Sehun dan Kai baru menydari bahwa ia juga mencintai Sehun. Kai berjanji, dia akan mencari Sehun dan membawanya pulang ke Korea.

"_Nado saranghae_ Sehunie, maafkan aku yang tidak peka. Tunggulah aku sayang! Aku akan membawamu kembali ke Korea dengan usahaku sendiri."

.

.

.

THE END


End file.
